The invention relates to a distributor box.
In industrial plants many widely scattered items of field equipment, in particular drive mechanisms, consisting of electric motors with frequency or voltage converters or switching devices, must be controllable from a central computer. For this purpose various types of field buses are used, such as the Interbus, Profibus, CANbus or the like. The field equipment is provided with leads suitable for a field bus and usually each mechanism includes an addressable electronic control unit that filters data out of the field-bus signals when those data are addressed to the particular mechanism concerned.
Energy or power is supplied to the field equipment by way of high tension cables, in particular those designed for three-phase current.
In many cases the manufacturers of field equipment make use of other control-bus protocols, which are not in the same category as field buses. For example, those skilled in the art will be familiar with the control-bus protocol MOVILINK, made by the firm SEW-EURODRIVE GmbH and Co. These control-bus protocols are not compatible with the field-bus protocols conventionally used in industry and are also termed system-bus protocols. They can exhibit an extremely high data-transfer rate. In particular, with such control or system buses the commands and codings are designed specifically for a certain group of devices, and in particular depend on the individual manufacturer. On the whole, with system buses the real-time performance of applications can be improved.
The set of cables used for high voltage and bus systems is elaborate and expensive, in particular because of the stellate cable arrangement of the high tension wiring. One substantial cost factor is the time needed to install the cabling.
DE 40 05 086 discloses a terminal unit for domestic technology. The housing of this unit provides a separation between electronic circuitry and cabling. Here the cabling is mounted in the lower part of the unit and the electronic circuitry, in the upper part of the unit. This terminal unit cannot be used for industrial plants.
The objective of the invention is to provide a distributor box which avoids the above-mentioned disadvantages. In particular, it is intended to enable simple and inexpensive cabling.
Essential features of this solution of the problem are that the distributor box with at least one electronic circuit, in particular comprising microprocessor, memory and logic components and/or power semiconductor components, with a housing, comprises
a lower housing compartment,
at least one upper housing compartment, which can be connected to the lower compartment in a tightly sealed, firm manner to provide a high degree of protection,
at least one transfer pin-and-socket connector, each of which comprises a first and a second connector part, the first connector part of which is fixedly mounted in an upper housing compartment in such a way that when this upper compartment is set onto the lower compartment, the first connector part is brought into electrical contact with a second connector part of the transfer pin-and-socket connector, which fits together with the first part and is fixedly mounted in the lower housing compartment,
wherein in the lower housing compartment are mounted connecting devices or external terminal arrangements such as terminal strips or the like, so that a set of cables can be connected to at least the associated second pin-and-socket connector part,
and wherein the lower housing compartment comprises a T-shaped, high tension cabling, such as for a three-phase current, between two external connecting devices and one external terminal arrangement for a hybrid cable on the lower housing compartment,
and wherein the lower housing compartment comprises a T-shaped cabling for a field bus between two external terminal arrangements on the lower housing compartment and at least one second pin-and-socket connector part,
and wherein in at least one upper housing compartment there is mounted an electronic circuit that can be electrically connected to a control bus by way of a first and a second pin-and-socket connector part,
and wherein the lower housing compartment comprises an external means of connecting a hybrid cable with hybrid pin-and-socket connector part that incorporates high tension and low tension leads,
and wherein the high tension leads of the hybrid cable can be connected to at least one electronic circuit in an upper housing compartment.
Hence it advantageously enables the cabling arrangement to be very simple and inexpensive. In particular, parts can be preassembled and prefabricated, and thus need not be handled individually during installation in the plant. The transfer pin-and-socket connector and connector parts enable a particularly rapid, secure and simple connection of housing compartments. In particular, the use of hybrid pin-and-socket connector parts also makes it possible to close and disconnect high tension and low tension leads in a time-saving manner. The provision of the hybrid cable saves time and furthermore makes the layout of the whole cabling system clearer, because high tension and low tension cables no longer need to be positioned individually.
An especially crucial characteristic of the invention is that the leads of the field bus are looped through and therefore advantageously make possible annular structures of the cabling for field buses. A similar essential characteristic of the invention is that the high tension cabling is T-shaped and the branch to the associated field mechanism is enabled by a hybrid cable. Hence it is possible to use annular cabling for the high voltage as well. Here it is of advantage that such cablings can be implemented in a distinctly more economical way, with a saving of materials.
The term xe2x80x9cfield mechanismxe2x80x9d is understood here to include an electric motor with converter, an electric motor with a simple switching device to turn it on and off, an electric motor with smooth-starting device or the like.
The term xe2x80x9clooped throughxe2x80x9d indicates that a cable coming from the exterior is connected by leads to an external terminal arrangement in the distributor box and then, by way of internal cabling, is connected to an additional external terminal arrangement in the distributor box to which, in turn, a cable coming from the exterior is connected by leads.
The term xe2x80x9cT-shaped cablingxe2x80x9d should be understood to mean that a cable coming from the exterior is connected by leads to an external terminal arrangement in the distributor box and then, by way of an internal cabling, is electrically connected to at least two additional external terminal arrangements in the distributor box, to which in turn cables coming from the exterior can be connected by leads. One of these external terminal arrangements is designed for a hybrid cable that comprises high tension and control-bus leads.
Another particularly essential characteristic of the invention consists in the fact that cable systems and connectors are fixedly mounted in the lower housing compartment, so as to be immune to interference, whereas the electronic apparatus that requires maintenance or repair, or needs to be adjusted or replaced to suit the local conditions, is disposed in the upper housing compartment. This separation makes it possible to carry out extremely complicated maintenance work even under adverse field conditions, by merely exchanging one upper housing compartment for another one with electronics that are undamaged or suited to the altered conditions or requirements. An added benefit is that the degree of protection can be of a high standard, which is likewise facilitated in particular by the mechanical and electrical separation between the upper and lower compartments.
Altogether, then, the distributor box comprises at least one electronic circuit, in particular one with microprocessor, memory and logic circuitry, and a housing with a lower compartment and at least one upper compartment, which can be connected thereto in a tightly sealed and stable manner and includes a transfer pin-and-socket connector, the first part of which is fixedly mounted on the upper housing compartment in such a way that when an upper housing compartment is put into place on the lower housing compartment, it is brought into electrical contact with a second connector part of the transfer pin-and-socket connector that is fixedly mounted in the lower housing compartment. In this arrangement, external terminal arrangements such as terminal strips or the like are disposed in the lower housing compartment, in order to connect a cable arrangement to the second pin-and-socket connector part, and in the upper housing compartment the electronic circuitry is disposed.
The low tension leads comprise, on one hand, preferably braking leads to control an electric motor with brake, in which case the braking leads can be connected to the particular electronic circuitry that comprises a converter and can be connected to at least control-bus leads; on the other hand, they comprise control-bus leads, in which case the control-bus leads of the hybrid cable can be connected to the control-bus leads of the particular electronic circuitry that is electrically connected to the field bus. It is advantageous here that in both cases the same type of hybrid cable can be used, so that there is a net reduction of expenditure.
Preferably the transfer pin-and-socket connector provides the only electrical connection between the cabling in the lower housing compartment and the electronic circuitry in each upper compartment. Therefore the electronics can be repaired or exchanged by simply exchanging one upper housing compartment for another, with minimal manipulation, as the upper housing compartments with incorporated electronics have been constructed or reconstructed in suitable surroundings, i.e. not in the field.
In another preferable embodiment, the distributor box comprises a ground-connection cable between each upper housing compartment and the lower compartment. Hence the transfer pin-and-socket connectors and the ground-connection cable constitute the only electrical connection between the upper and lower housing compartments. It is advantageous here that the upper housing compartment is grounded even after it has been opened or lifted off.
The field-bus leads, as low tension leads, in an advantageous embodiment also comprise leads for power supply, such as 24-V leads or the like. Shielding and grounding leads can also be included. It is advantageous here that the field-bus leads with power-supply leads are distinguished from the high tension cabling systems and can be cabled together with the field-bus leads.
In a further development the lower housing compartment comprises a motor-protection switch. It is advantageous here that for purposes of assembly, repair or installation it is possible to interrupt the high voltage supply to the field mechanism or mechanisms supplied from the distributor box.
In an advantageous further development the lower housing compartment comprises an auxiliary switch that is mechanically coupled to the motor-protection switch. The motor-protection switch electrically disconnects the high tension leads. The auxiliary switch, because of the mechanical coupling, approximately simultaneously electrically disconnects the field-bus leads and the power-supply leads. It is advantageous here that the field mechanism or mechanisms can be completely disconnected electrically.
In an advantageous embodiment the electronic circuitry is configured so as to be addressable as a bus participant and the data destined for this address can be filtered out from the field bus and translated into a control-bus protocol, and the translated data can be sent on by way of the control bus to the one or more items of field apparatus supplied by the distributor box.
In another preferred embodiment a first upper housing compartment incorporates an electronic circuit that is electrically connected at least to the field bus and the system bus. It is advantageous here that the electronic circuit can be designed as a bus converter and can be rapidly exchanged by means of the above-mentioned pin-and-socket connector parts. Hence it is even possible to change from one bus system to another by exchanging this upper housing component, with its electronic circuit.
In another preferred embodiment the distributor box comprises a second upper housing compartment to form a closed-off spatial region. It is advantageous here that by lifting up the housing compartment the space containing the external terminal arrangements becomes accessible and necessary cable installations can be carried out. Once this cabling work has been completed, the upper housing compartment is replaced and hence the housing advantageously again becomes tightly sealed and firmly reconnected, i.e. is closed with a high degree of protection.
In yet another preferred embodiment the distributor box comprises a third upper housing compartment with an electronic circuit that can be connected electrically to at least the system bus and brake leads. It is advantageous here that the electronic circuit can be designed as a converter and hence the distributor box can supply, control and regulate an electric motor.
In another preferred embodiment the lower housing compartment comprises a braking resistance of a converter and the braking resistance is electrically connected to the electronic circuit of the third upper housing compartment. It is advantageous here that a braking resistance can be integrated into the distributor box and the housing of the distributor box can actually be used to conduct heat away from the braking resistance. Hence the housing simultaneously serves as a cooling device.
In another distributor box an essential characteristic is that the distributor box with at least one electronic circuit, in particular comprising microprocessor, memory and logic components and/or power semiconductor elements, with a housing, comprises
a lower housing compartment,
at least one upper housing compartment that can be connected to the lower housing compartment in a tightly sealed and stable manner, i.e. with a high degree of protection,
at least one transfer pin-and-socket connector, each of which comprises a first and a second connector part, the first connector part of which is mounted in an upper housing compartment in such a way that when this upper housing compartment is put into place on the lower housing compartment the first connector part can be brought into electrical contact with a second connector part of the transfer pin-and-socket connector, which fits together with the first part and is mounted in the lower housing compartment,
wherein in the lower housing compartment connecting devices and/or external terminal arrangements such as terminal strips or the like are mounted by which to connect a set of cables to at least the second pin-and-socket connector part in each case,
wherein the housing is in thermally conducting connection with a braking resistance of a converter.
It is advantageous here that a braking resistance can be integrated into the distributor box and the housing of the distributor box can actually be used to conduct heat away from the braking resistance. The housing thus simultaneously serves as a cooling device. Hence the braking resistance can be installed during manufacture, eliminating costs for installation, assembly, cabling or the like. Furthermore, there is no need to provide extra room for mounting the braking resistance.
In another preferred embodiment the braking resistance is mounted in the interior of the housing. It is advantageous here that the housing takes over protective functions, such as shielding people from high temperatures and protection against contact in general. Furthermore, the housing can be electrically grounded and hence provides electrical protection. In another preferred embodiment the housing is made of plastic. It is advantageous here that even an insulating function can additionally be served by the housing.
In another preferred embodiment the housing is constructed so as to give off heat, in particular comprises cooling fingers and/or cooling ribs. It is advantageous here that the housing of the distributor box can rapidly give off thermal energy into the surroundings; that is, it has a low heat-transfer resistance with respect to the surroundings.
In another distributor box an essential characteristic is that the distributor box with at least one electronic circuit, in particular comprising microprocessor, memory and logic components and/or power semiconductor elements, with a housing, comprises
a lower housing compartment,
at least one upper housing compartment that can be connected to the lower housing compartment in a tightly sealed and stable manner, i.e. with a high degree of protection,
at least one transfer pin-and-socket connector, each of which comprises a first and a second connector part and the first connector part of which is mounted in an upper housing compartment in such a way that when this upper housing compartment is put into place on the lower housing compartment the first connector part can be brought into electrical contact with a second connector part of the transfer pin-and-socket connector, which fits together with the first part and is mounted in the lower housing compartment,
wherein in the lower housing compartment connecting devices and/or external terminal arrangements such as terminal strips or the like are mounted by which to connect a set of cables to at least the second pin-and-socket connector part in each case,
wherein a second upper housing compartment together with at least the lower housing compartment closes off from the surroundings or makes accessible an interior spatial region of the housing of the distributor box, so that the connecting devices and/or the external terminal arrangements are accessible for connecting the cabling.
It is advantageous here that for connecting the cabling, for example during installation, maintenance or putting the system into operation, the connecting devices and/or the external terminal arrangements are made accessible and can be altered by releasing the second upper housing compartment.
In another preferred embodiment the second upper housing compartment is the only part that must be released from the lower housing component in order to make the connecting devices and/or the external connector devices accessible in order to connect the cabling.
It is advantageous here that only one part needs to be released, for instance unscrewed. This saves time and hence also costs associated with maintenance, assembly and installation.
Preferred embodiments of the invention will be apparent from the subordinate claims.
The invention is explained in greater detail with reference to the drawings.